


Tell Him What He Needs To Know

by siriuswouldnttreatmelikethis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuswouldnttreatmelikethis/pseuds/siriuswouldnttreatmelikethis
Summary: you love bucky, bucky loves another, cliche stuff





	Tell Him What He Needs To Know

_ “(y/n) this is Emily, my girlfriend.” i stared into his baby blue eyes in shock and sadness _

_ “Th- that’s great Bucky, i’m so happy for you.” i said with a fake smile  _

That was the day my heart broke

I remembered it as if it was yesterday 

When in reality it had been 3 months ago

Now i’m sat in front of the both of them

Cuddling on the middle of the couch not a care in the world

I tried to focus on the tv but Bucky kept whispering jokes into Emily’s ear making her giggle which made me lose focus on what the characters were saying

I huffed in annoyance and got up to leave, realising no-one would care if i left

I walked to my room and grabbed my bag, jacket and phone and put on some shoes and left the tower to get away from the unbearably happy couple

It’d been like that for months, i hadn’t spoken to Bucky properly since Emily came into his life

You understood that he wanted to feel like he’s back to normal and if dating a girl is one of the things that’s gonna help then that’s fine

But how did he not see me

The girl that’s been in love with him since she met him, but ended up being one of his best friend’s

The girl that in the past 3 months he’s manage to forget about 

I soon realised i was crying as i felt the tears fall down my face 

I wiped them off of my face and continue walking till i got to my desired location 

I knocked on the door 

“If that’s a cold caller i have something that will make you even fucking colder cos you’ll be in the fucking morgue!” he opened the door   
“Oh hey (y/n).” 

“Hey Wade, sup with the hand or lack thereof?” i say walking in

“You see my dear reader, the author is basing this during the plot of the film so if you haven’t seen it yet, go do that now it’s a fucking great film.”

“Wade you’re being weird again. Seriously what the shit did you do to your hand.”

“One film, 127 hours.”

That made me gag slightly  picturing what he did   
“Now why have you been crying? Wait let me guess! That asshole Barnes made cry again didn’t he?”

I sighed and sat on the couch    
“Yep, but he was just on the sofa cuddling her whispering into her ear making her giggle which was disrupting the tv so i walked out in anger amd came here, he didn’t even notice that i left, he never does though so i don't know why i thought that this time he would.” i sniffle as tears start to blur my vision again

“Hey none of that cliche shit! I’m already getting revenge on the guy who turned me into a fucking human avocado so i can get my girl back! There’s no room for another cliche, (y/n/n) it’s been 2 years tell him or so help me i will. Fuck that was another film cliche wasn’t it? You have got to fucking stop with this shit!”

Ignoring the rest of what he said i replied. 

“Wade, i can’t just tell him that i’m in love with him, i’m his best friend although lately it feels like i’ve been replaced. Besides, he doesn’t love me, as much as it pains me to say it, he loves Emily.” i admit to him 

“You’re in love with a guy that has ignored you ever since he started a relationship with a woman who has the name of a friends character that married Ross Geller, which is what the person writing was getting at wasn’t it? The reader is Rachel in this right? And poor bucky is Ross. Anyway tell him how you feel, otherwise he will end up marrying her and you’ll never have told him, is that what you want?”

He makes a good point

If i don’t tell him now, i might never get to

“I have to go!” i say hurriedly as i race out the door hailing a cab and telling him the address 

While sat in the cab i think over what i’m going to say to him and what i’ll do if he doesn’t take it well, what to do if he does

When i arrive i jump out the cab and rush into the tower asking FRIDAY what floor bucky is on

Her irish accent calls out the number and i punch it into the elevator 

As soon as the doors open i rush to find him 

But when i do, the sight breaks my heart all over again

“Emily, we haven’t known each other that long but this feels so right, I love you.” i choke back a sob as he gets down on one knee and pulls out a box

“Emily Wilson, will you marry me.”

Emily lifts her head up and looks right at me and she smiles sweetly at me

At this point i’m confused as to why she did that

She looks back to Bucky and says “no, i’m sorry bucky but i think that there’s someone who wants to tell you something important, and you’re gonna want to hear it.” she points to me and he turns around and looks at you for the first time in months

How could she have possibly known?

“(y/n)?” he says

“I’ll leave you both to it, sorry again bucky.” she turns to him and kisses bucky on the cheek goodbye

She walks away leaving us both to talk

“What did you want to tell me? What’s so important that the woman i love just rejected my proposal? What could be more import-” “i’m in love with you!” i interrupt him looking at my shoes

“That’s what’s so important, i had no idea she knew. I have kept it tightly under wraps for the past 2 years, only person who knew was Wa-” i started to piece things together in my head i picked my head up to see bucky on one knee smirking up at me 

He looks like he’s going to cry

“Woo, this took months of planning and now it’s finally the moment and i’m all nervous!” i giggle at him

“Anyway, thi- this whole thing is Wades idea, except the proposal that one is all me, but he suggested his half sister could pose as my girlfriend and then 3 months in he would plant the idea in your head to tell me you love me and that leads us up to now.” tears from in my eyes at his words

“So, (y/n) (m/n) (l/n), will you marry me?”

“I hope you’re aware i’m going to kill you and Wade later on.” he laughs

“But yes, yes i will marry you.” 

“Yes? You said yes! SHE SAID YES!” he yells as he picks me up and spins me round 

“I love you i love you i love you i love you” he whispers into my ear as he puts me down

“Kiss me you idiot.”

And he did


End file.
